Sauron
Sauron, also known as the Dark Lord of Mordor, is a character in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor. He was Melkor's most powerful lieutenant, and the forger of the One Ring. History He was known as Dildo the Admirable during the First Age of Middle-Earth. He later followed the Dark Lord Morgoth and became his lieutenant in his struggle for dominion over the race of Elves and Men in Beleriand. After his master's fall, he hid himself from the will of the Valar. After joining his new master in Middle-earth, Sauron proved to be a devoted and capable servant: "While Morgoth still stood, Sauron did not seek his own supremacy, but worked and schemed for another, desiring the triumph of Melkor whom in the beginning he had adored." After hiding and lying dormant for 500 years, Sauron started to reveal himself during the Second Age. By the year of SA 1000 he had grown powerful enough to establish himself in Mordor in eastern Middle-earth, where he started building the Dark Tower of Barad-dûr close to Mount Doom. Sauron began assembling armies of Uruks, Trolls and other creatures, and started to corrupt the hearts of Men, giving them delusions of wealth and power. In the Second Age, Sauron took on a fair form and used it under the alias "Annatar" to deceive the Elves into creating the Rings of Power. Sauron commanded great armies during this Era, and Sauron became known as the Dark Lord of Mordor, and his fortress was completed. He managed to conquer most of Middle-earth during the War of the Elves and Sauron, but was defeated in SA 1701 by the Numenoreans, Elves of Lindon and Lorien and Dwarves of Khazad-Dum. Sauron then retreated to Mordor to regroup. Toward the end of the Second Age, Ar-Pharazon, King of Numenor captured Sauron and returned him to Numenor. Sauron then promptly corrupted the King and managed to convinced him to invade The Undying Lands which led to Numenor being promptly sunk by the Valar. Sauron then retreated back to Mordor and began his preperations. He then sent his armies against the newly-found kingdom of Gondor. Sauron was finally defeated in SA 3440 in the War of the Last Alliance, with Isildur cutting The Ring from Sauron's hand. But he was not vanquished for the One Ring was not destroyed. He retreated to the far East, a shadow of his former self. In TA 1000, Sauron grew more powerful and started to rise again, taking the stronghold Dol Goldur in the forest of Mirkwood. He disguised himself as the Necromancer, a dark sorcerer. The Maia Olórin (Gandalf) entered the fortress to investigate the dark presence, after which Sauron fled east to hide his identity. After entering Dol Guldur for a second time in TA 2850, the wizard confirmed that the Necromancer was indeed Sauron. The White Council assembled and permanently drove Sauron from Dol Guldur in TA 2941. He returned to Mordor once again, where he announced his presence in TA 2941, where he started preparing himself against a final war against the free people of Middle-earth. Trivia * Despite being the titular character of The Lord of the Rings, Sauron is notable in that he never directly appears during the events of the trilogy. Nowhere is any detailed description given of what he looks like, when not in his flaming eye form, other than in vague terms. In the film directed by Peter Jackson, Sauron is depicted in the prologue to Fellowship of the Ring as a tall mace-wielding warrior wearing black armor similar to that of the in-game pictures. * In an early scrapped (yet filmed before deletion) concept for the battle at the Black Gate in the The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King film, Sauron appeared as an angelic spirit to Aragorn before battling him in his true dark armored form. In the final release and the extended cut, the angelic Sauron vision scene was replaced with a beam of light from the Great Eye and an Olog-Hai troll was digitally substituted in for the battle with Aragorn. Gallery Sauron in-game full body.png|Sauron in-game Sauron in-game head.png|Sauron in-game Eye of Sauron.jpg|Sauron, as depicted in Peter Jackson's adaption of Lord of the Rings after returning to Barad-dûr Eye of Sauron in-game.png|The eye of Sauron in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor de:Sauron Category:Characters Category:Inhabitants Category:Enemies